Nouis Toran - Quand je t'aime trop
by Mala29
Summary: Niall veut fonder une famille. Avec Louis bien sûr... Mais ce n'est pas sa seule motivation. OS yaoi


PAIRING : Nouis Toran (Louis Tomlinson x Niall Horan)

RAITING : T

NOTE DE MOI : Voici un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et une fois encore, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser. Généralement, je ne les vois pas à la relecture sur ordi... Enfin bon...  
Je sais que j'ai un thème dedans en rapport avec Niall (je ne vais pas le dire de suite, vu que vous allez le lire) qui est bizarre. Je sais qu'il l'est. Je cherchais juste une idée pour ne pas rendre cet OS 'classique' et comme les autres.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**Quand je t'aime trop...**_

"**Dis mon cœur, tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ?"**

Niall venait juste de poser la question à son compagnon, Louis Tomlison. En effet, depuis quelques temps, l'ancien blond maintenant redevenu brun, désirait fonder une famille. Une véritable famille. Il aimerait avoir un enfant, quelqu'un à élever. Quelqu'un qu'il verrait grandir, à qui il pourrait apprendre à jouer au foot, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager des souvenirs, ou raconter des histoires le soir avant de s'endormir. Quelqu'un qui viendrait compléter le couple.

Niall Horan et Louis Tomlinson, anciens chanteurs du boy's band des années 2010, les One Direction, ne s'était pas lâché d'une semaine une fois leur carrière terminé. Ils avaient continué à vivre ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait lors de ces années de courses, et de tournées. Et assez rapidement, l'amour à pointé son nez. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte tout de suite. Leurs sentiments avaient changé.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir différemment, à souhaiter, et à redouter la présence de l'autre tant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient leur faisaient peur. Mais finalement, ils ont finis par se déclarer leur flamme, et depuis 10 ans maintenant, ils vivaient ensembles.

La trentaines les avaient atteins, et loin de se plaindre de vieillir, ils appréciaient les changements apparu dans leur vie comme un bienfait.

Ils avaient vu les différentes évolutions de leur époque. Ils ont vu le mariage gay être autorisé en 2014, ils ont vu la reine mourir pour laisser place à ses successeurs, ils ont vu de nouveaux groupes se former. Ils ont appris à critiquer la musique "d'aujourd'hui" comme le faisais leurs parents. Ils ont vu des amis les quitter, des familles se former, des couples se créer.

Ils ont vu des mariages s'officialiser.

Ils se sont marié.

C'était un vendredi de décembre. Le 12 Décembre 2019. Tous leurs amis étaient venus.

Harry et son compagnon. Liam et Sara. Zayn et Perrie. Ainsi que leurs enfants. Georges et Pansy Styles. Jeremy, Alan, Gary et Anna Payne. Neil Malik.

Et bien sûr, des fans étaient venues. Des survivantes comme le groupe s'amusait à les appeler. Celle qui étaient restée, malgré les années, et malgré leurs choix.

Et bien sûr toute la famille. Les familles de tout le monde. Les Styles, les Paynes, les Malik, les Horan et les Tomlinson... Autant de gens venus pour leur union.

Ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie. Ce jour là, ils comprirent que peut importe leur choix, jamais ils ne seront seuls. Car ils étaient aimés de tous.

Les quelques jours qui s'en suivirent furent noyés dans le joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde célébrait encore cette union, ce nouveau couple.

Niall et Louis Tomlinson.

Messieurs Tomlinson était maintenant écrit sur leur boite aux lettres, et ils en étaient heureux.

Puis les années passèrent, apportant son lot de joie, et de malheurs.

Ils pleurèrent beaucoup lorsque leurs parents les quittèrent. Mais ils avaient fait leur temps dans ce monde, et ils avaient accompagnés leurs enfants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient malgré les difficultés.

Mais la vie continue. Et elle continua.

Jusqu'à ce moment où Niall posa la question.

Louis releva la tête de son journal pour regarder son amant avec étonnement.

"**Euh... Non, pas vraiment.**

**- Mais... Tu n'as jamais voulu en avoir ?"**

L'anglais regarda son mari avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

"**Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment Sweetheart. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit**."

Niall regarda son amant avec tristesse. Il ne voulait donc pas d'enfant... L'ancien blond soupira avec déception.

"**J'ai comprit. Je te laisse à ton journal, si tu me cherche, je suis en haut.**" sourit-il tout de même avant de monter à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre conjugale, l'irlandais se laissa glisser contre la porte, et tacha de ne pas laisser perler ses larmes. Il devait être fort.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme s'il avait essayé de donner envie à Louis d'avoir des enfants depuis des années.

Niall soupira, et se releva. Il allait prendre une douche. Ça avait toujours eu le don de le calmer, et là, il en avait vraiment besoin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il se déshabilla avec lenteur, puis il entra dans la douche, où il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps.

A nouveau, il se laissa tomber le long du mur, et posa sa tête entre ses genoux. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Non. C'est juste... Qu'il avait trop d'amour en lui. Il en avait tellement qu'il pourrait tuer Louis pour le garder pour lui. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Quand il voyait son visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment celui ci avait fait pour tomber amoureux de lui. Comment il faisait pour ne pas le laisser après tout ce temps passé ensemble.

Alors Niall pensait que pour éviter de tuer un jour son amant par un trop plein d'amour, il ferrait mieux d'adopter un enfant. Et puis, il avait véritablement envie de fonder une famille.

Une vraie famille, avec des enfants qui pourrait porter son nom, et celui de Louis.

Mais non...

"**Niiiiaaall !** Cria Louis par dessus le bruit de la douche. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là haut ? **

- **Rien ! Je me dépêche !"** Hurla Niall à son tour.

A contre cœur, Niall se releva, faisant craquer ses genoux au passage (le poids des âges). Puis il se lava avant de sortir de la douche. Il enfila un caleçon et descendit rejoindre Louis pour le repas du soir.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Niall ne reparla pas d'adoption, bien qu'il en ai très envie. Louis n'en parla pas plus, mais au fond de son esprit, il se ressassait toujours en boucle les paroles de Niall. Est-ce qu'il voulait un enfant ?

Avant de tomber amoureux de Niall, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne puisse pas fonder une famille, mais avec le temps qui passait, il avait finit par se résigner.

Mais maintenant que Niall en reparlait, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

En fait, il avait peur. Peur que si Niall et lui avait un enfant, Niall ne l'aime plus, que Niall ne le laisse tomber pour s'occuper de leur enfant...

Il était terrifié. Car Niall était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, et il souhaitait ne jamais le perdre.

C'est ainsi que les mois passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient reparlé de ce sujet. Mais Niall commençait à en avoir marre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Sinon, il allait étouffer Louis. L'étouffer et le tuer tellement il l'aimait.

Alors comme la première fois, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation.

"**Louis... Il faut qu'on parle**"

Et comme la première fois, Louis le regarda avec surprise.

"**Louis, **reprit l'irlandais.** Ce n'est plus possible... Il... Il me faut un enfant.**

- **Que... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Niall ? On est pas bien tous les deux ? **

- **Si, et le problème n'est pas là... Je- C'est ma faute, en fait.**

- **Comment ça ta faute ? **

- **C'est juste que... Je t'aime trop.**

- **Mais ce n'est pas une mauvais chose.**

- **Si !" **Cria Niall.

Louis le regarda surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il crie, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait haussé le ton.

"**Si, **répéta Niall. **Ça l'est parce que je t'aime vraiment trop pour ton bien. Je t'aime tellement que... Je pourrais te tuer. Je tuerais pour que reste à moi, que tu ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais t'ouvrir en deux pour ne garder que ton cœur et être sûr qu'il ne bat que pour moi. Je... Je n'en peux plus Louis... Je t'aime tellement...**"

Niall fondit en larme sur la fin. Il aimait tellement qu'il prenait peur. Il n'avait pas envie de le blesser...

Louis se décala pour aller prendre son amant entre ses bras.

Il commençait à comprendre. En plus d'avoir envie de fonder une famille, Niall avait besoin de répartir cet amour sur plusieurs gens. Sinon, il allait devenir fou.

"**D'accord**, souffla Louis. **On adoptera.**"

Mais c'était sans compter le temps des démarches. Stars ou pas, le fait qu'ils soient un couple homosexuel n'aidait pas en leur faveur, et ils n'avaient pas pensé au temps que prenait les démarches d'adoption.

La dame qui les avait renseigner avait été très sympa, et surtout, très optimiste.

"**Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois"**, leur a telle dit.

Mais sept ans plus tard, toujours pas d'enfant à l'horizon, et Niall commençait à devenir fou.

"**Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?! 7 ans ! Cela fait 7 longues années que mon mari et moi avons fait la demande ! Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons envie de fonder une famille ? Non ? C'est trop difficile pour vous ?! **

**Et on ne vous demande même pas un bébé ! On voudrait un enfant déjà grand ! Merde quoi ! Un gosse de sept ans à aimer, il doit en y avoir, et pas grand monde doit les vouloir... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous nous refusez ce bonheur...**"

Louis se laissa tomber au sol. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lui et Niall étaient au bout. C'était fatiguant... Niall l'avait prévenu lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était capable de lui faire du mal pour être sûr que son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

Plusieurs fois, Louis s'était réveillé en entendant les sanglots de Niall, qui tenait un couteaux dans sa main. Combien de fois, il avait eu l'occasion de mourir de la main de son amant parce que celui ci l'aimait trop ?

Sept ans qu'ils se battaient tous les deux contres leurs propres démons. Niall luttait contre ses pulsions, et Louis luttait contre sa peur, et les pulsions de Niall.

Ils avaient maintenant 41 ans, et ils avaient besoins de cet enfant pour continuer à vivre.

Même leurs amis avaient finis par comprendre l'urgence de leur situation.

Et la jeune femme devant qui Louis venait de s'effondrer en pleurant au sol devait l'avoir comprit aussi, en voyant les larmes de désespoir couler le long de ces joues.

"**Très bien. Je... Je vais faire ce que je peux.**"

Louis releva la tête, le regard implorant.

Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister à une nouvelle déception.

L'anglais hocha de la tête, et se releva avec raideur.

Il pris place dans sa voiture, et laissa réellement couler ses larmes. Il avait envie d'hurler au monde sa souffrance. Mais il se contenta de faibles gémissements de douleur.

Il finit par sécher ses pleurs, et respira un bon coup avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Il n'expliqua pas à Niall la raison de ses pleurs, pas plus qu'il ne lui expliqua ses plans ses jamais leur demande venait à être refusée une nouvelle fois.

Mais cette fois ci, la vie leur sourit, et l'appel qu'il reçurent quelques jours plus tard aurait pu les faires mourir de bonheurs.

"**M. Louis Tomlinson-Horan ? **

**- Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ? **

- **Je fais partit de l'organisation d'adoption.**

- **Notre demande à encore été refusée ? Merci d'avoir appelé alors...**

**- Non non ! Ne raccrochez pas ! **Dit précipitamment l'interlocutrice de Louis. **Je venais vous dire que justement, vous aviez un rendez-vous avec Alan. C'est un jeune garçon de dix ans, orphelin depuis trois ans, personne ne voulait de lui car il était...**

**- N'en dites pas plus ! On viendra ! C'est quand ? **Parla précipitamment le futur père.

- **Cet après-midi, à 15h.**

- **Merci beaucoup ! Nous serons à l'heure ! Merci encore... Et... Au revoir ? "**

Louis raccrocha, les mains tremblantes. Tout son corps tremblait. Enfin... Ils allaient enfin être parents. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Niall.

Il se leva avec difficulté. Ses jambes tremblaient encore. Lentement, le temps de reprendre contenance, il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers, où, entendant l'eau qui coulait, conclu que Niall était sous la douche.

Une fois à l'étage, il ne se posa même pas la question de s'il entrait ou pas. De toutes manières, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient mariés, alors il entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

Niall lui tournait le dos, en se lavant les cheveux. L'anglais s'approcha de son amant, lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence.

Niall ne manqua pas de sursauter, et se retourna rapidement.

Il remarqua aussitôt la mine grave de Louis et coupa l'eau.

"**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

- **Hum... Nous... Nous...**

**- Nous quoi ? **commença à s'impatienter Niall.

- **Nous allons êtres Papas..."** chuchota finalement.

L'irlandais le regardait sans comprendre. Les paroles de Louis tournèrent dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que son époux venait de dire.

"**Je... Non... Tu...**

**- Si Niall. Si.**

**- Oh... **dit-il simplement avant devenir fou de joie. **Oh putain ! Mais je suis trop content !**"

Niall commença à sauter de joie, comme s'il avait vingt ans de moins. Il bondit sur Louis, et l'embrassa partout sur le visage. Les yeux, les joues, la bouche, le front. Il n'arrêtait pas de transmettre sa joie, et Louis finit par rire du bonheur de son époux. Lui aussi était heureux, mais sa joie n'équivalait pas celle de Niall.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'irlandais finit par se calmer, et demanda plus sérieusement.

"**On fait quoi maintenant ?"**

Ce à quoi Louis répondit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"**Et bien... On a quelques heures devant nous. A 15h, on devra être à l'Agence - je sais où elle est ne t'inquiète pas, **anticipa Louis à la question du plus jeune. **Donc à 15h, et bien, on rencontrera Alan. Et il faut vraiment que l'on fasse bonne impression, car la décision lui revient en partie.**

**- Je... Bon, d'accord. Je vais finir de me préparer," **dit lentement Niall.

Louis acquiesça, et laissa Niall seul. Lui aussi avait besoin de se préparer.

Ça y est. Ils y étaient. Devant eux, une porte. Et derrière cette porte, Alan. Le jeune garçon qu'ils devaient rencontrer. Et avec Alan, la chance de fonder une famille. La chance de fonder une famille. L'espoir de pouvoir déporter un peu de l'amour que Niall avait en lui sur ce jeune garçon.

Louis attrapa la main de Niall pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et pour essayer de le rassurer.

Puis il ouvrit la porte.


End file.
